dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Cara
Cara (キャラ, Kyara) is a Minotaur, specifically a Milk-Producing type, who works on the Black Lily Ranch. Appearance Cara is a a very tall, dark-skinned woman with very large breasts (L-cup) that grow larger when too full, as befitting a Milk Minotaur. For being a descendant of Bullfighting Minotaurs, she is remarkably fit and muscular. Her hair is short and dual colored, white in the front and dark brown in the back, and usually hangs loose. As a Minotaur, she has a pair of large, upward-facing horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur. Personality Cara is mostly seen as a stoic, silent kind of minotaur, which leads to many seeing her as an intimidating and imposing girl to be with. She also seemingly has a cantankerous and rude mentality that is especially apparent when facing men. In reality, she's just shy and not good at communication, and her powerful body image makes her misunderstood. In fact, Cara is one of the most sensitive and delicate girls among the minotaurs at the ranch. However, despite this, she showed to have a certain lascivious side, as after discovering about how pleasurable Kimihito's manual milking was, Cara joined the other minotaur girls on the ranch to be milked by the young man. Because of her sensitive nature, Cara could barely stand on her own during milking sessions, which led her to prefer being milked while holding onto Kimihito's shoulders. Regarding Kimihito, because of the effects of her milking massage and her affection for spoiling to her, Cara eventually developed feelings for him. However, because of her mentality, initially during the sessions, since she did not talk to him, the young man believed that Cara did not like him until he understood her better. Once they both understood each other, she tended to hold him tightly and keep her face very close to the young man as the milking massage was performed, even showing a sexual arousal that made her whole body shiver. She also likes being a bit spoiled by Kimihito, which was visibly frowned upon by the other minotaur girls. After that, she seemed to be increasingly drawn to and dependent on him, something she shared especially with Mil, Chizu, Urt and Cream. Under the influence of the full moon, like the other Liminals, Cara becomes a slave to her instincts and due to her feelings for Kimihito, she began to behave in a more seductive way towards him, even using her immense force to immobilize him in order that she and the other girls could "milk" him. Skills & Traits *'Minotaur Physiology' :*'Strength': Due to being a descendant of Bullfighting Minotaurs, Cara is more toned and muscular than average. Kimhito noted that, of the Minotaurs on the ranch, her strength is second only to Cathyl.Chapter 57 An example of her abilities, she and Chizu were able to grab Kimihito quickly and immobilize him before he could react.Chapter 59 :*'Lactation': Due to a Minotaur's bovine nature, Cara regularly produces large quantities of breast milk, enough to fill a large bucket. If she is not milked, her breasts become even more swollen and heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. Possession *'Minotaur Milking Machine:' Like all Black Lily Ranch Minotaurs, Cara can use the Milking Machine designed for Minotaur use. While this removes the need for outside help, Cara does not like using since it does not remove all the milk that she produces in her breasts. Plot When Kimihito Kurusu arrives at the ranch and is being welcomed by Cathyl and Merino, Cara next to Mil informs them that they have finished fixing the shelves and would turn the left over wood into firewood. Later, Cara is seen alongside the other minotaur girls who marvel at the sight of Kimihito's cooking and eat the food with gusto. After the Minotaurs finish eating, Cara joins Mil and Cream for milking. At the industrial milking area, Cara is seen talking on a smartphone. Later, when the minotaurs find out about how pleasurable Kimihito's milking was for Cathyl, Cara is with the girls when Mil persuades Kimihito to milk them in the same way, appearing alongside them declaring they are anxious to start the milking.Chapter 56 The following days, Cara and the other Minotaurs are each manually milked daily by Kimihito, with Cara normally performing the session when Kimihito is at the clothes line hanging up the clothes, which makes her increasingly anxious and excited by the next milking with him. In one of the sessions, soon after being milked, Cara caused the disapproval of the other minotauros girls when she had been spoiled by Kimihito. With time, both Cara and the other minotaur girls from the ranch together with fauns and satyresses become increasingly addicted to Kimihito's milking massage, causing the youngster to start hiding from them for fear. Posteriorly, when the girls find out that Kimihito was leaving the ranch the next morning, taking advantage of the fact that the last day of him at the ranch would be a full moon night, they would hide and devise a lascivious plan to force him to stay permanently on the ranch. Already at night and in frenzy, all the Minotaur and Pan girls go to Kimihito's room where Mil opened a hole in his door that was locked and the Pan girls show the cake that they made for Kimihito to thank him for all of his work at the ranch. As the young man opens the door because he believes he did not understand their supposed intentions, Cara and Chizu take advantage of his low guard to quickly capture him and take him to the "party" made for him, believing that after that he would never leave the ranch. When the girls are about to violate Kimihito's body, the party is interrupted by the sudden arrival of Saane and the satyresses. As Mil mistakenly believes that they were there to try to take Kimihito from them, she goes on the offensive against them, but is easily knocked out after becoming the victim of an intense milking massage that they learned from watching the young man. Chizu and Cara then take the offensive to avenge their overthrown friend and challenge once again the satyresses, only to be knocked out in the same way that Mil was. With the ranch now under the control of the Satyresses, it is unknown if, like the other girls at the ranch, Cara was attracted to them because of her milking massage. While possible, it is unlikely that this is the case, due to her feelings for Kimihito. Zoological Classification The Minotaurs (ミノタウルス, Minotaurusu) are a demihuman race with bovine attributes. Affiliated with Greek myth, Minotaurs are visually muscular, possess cloven feet and are easily taller than an average human while also possessing greater physical strength that may rival a Centaur. There are two types of Minotaur, the lactating "milk producing" types and the aggressive "bullfighting" types. Much like their bovine counterparts, female "milk producing" Minotaurs produce large quantities of breast milk. If they do not milk their breasts regularly, their breasts become swollen to the point of it being painful. Minotaur milk is said to be both nutritious and delicious, with consumer demand being higher than the amount on the open market. Trivia * Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. "Cara" comes from the English word "Caramel". * In Minotaur's Milking Ranch series it is said Cara has fantastic milk quality, but due to the nature of her personality obstructing milking, she doesn't live up to her full potential. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Minotaur